If You're Misaki then Who Am I?
by stargazer098567
Summary: A strange storm occurs and Misaki reflects on Usagi's personality. When they wake up, they are each other? How will this all play out..and who does this make the Seme? How do they both deal! Junjou Romantica, some language and Lemon there too
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Language with BOYXBOY **

**You don't like you don't read, blah blah blah **

**R&R please ****J I will try to update once a week if not more **

**I do not own Junjou Romantica etc. etc.**

………………………………**...............................................................................................**

"No uh….Let go Baka Usagi! I have…ah…to get t-to school" Misaki had woken to another typical day with his….unfortunately his lover and a massive pervert Usagi-san.

Akihiko was attempting to get the boy to refrain from school that day as he had just finished an extra hot BL novel and needed to stock up on his Misaki bad.

"You know you want to Misaki, look at how you moan into our kiss, I need to refill my Misaki I'm almost out…" The older man stalked towards the petite body as it tried to get to the door before capture. Akihiko knew he could catch him.

"Pl-Please Usagi-san, if I don't go then Kumijou the demon will kill me and then you would die with me from burning down the house with no one to take care of you!" Misaki shoved the man as hard as he could and being pleased as he backed off however had the look of planning on and it scared Misaki

"Ok, but we will pick this back up when you return home…"

"Pervert Usagi"

With that Misaki ran out the door before the author could change his mind as Akihiko stalked back to his bedroom to snuggle with Suzuki-san and get more sleep.

"I need to be in top energy tonight Suzuki-san" Akihiko said out loud to his fuzzy companion as he moved around until finding a comfortable place to sleep.

Dreaming of his Misaki and what was in store for the small student when he arrived home that evening.

……………………………….........................................................................................

"Takahashi! Oi Brat! This is NOT the place to nap…..GET UP!!" Hiroki chucked a text book, a particularly heavy one at that, at the daydreaming boy, hitting him right in the middle of the forehead his aim never seemed to waver.

"OW! S-sorry Professor I-I will be more attentive!" Misaki was preoccupied in the thoughts of his awaiting danger at the penthouse. Anytime Usagi-san showed that much lust in his eyes, Misaki knew he was in for a rough night with the man who seemed to have endless energy when it came to s-…..harassing him.

"Baka Usagi"

Misaki had not realized that he was speaking out loud because in the next instant he felt a piece of chalk make contact with his nose making a loud noise as it ricocheted off the boy. His eyes already began to tear from the blow, not tears of pain but because the aim had been so accurate.

"Takahashi I will see you in my office IMMEDIATELY after my lecture, which you seem to have no interest in, is over. I see you or hear you one more time that has anything to do with anything none related to my class and I will throw the chalk board!"

"y-yes sir! S-sorry sir!"

It was going to be a long day now with the added meeting with the demon professor and his many throw-able objects. He knew somehow this was all that stupid Usagi-san's fault

………………………………............................................................................................

"Professor I am sor-……ry….uh…?" Misaki walked into the classroom after seeing his teacher was not in his office and had seen his professor wrapped around the doctor he often saw at the flower shop.

"Uh….." Misaki just starred.

"T-Takahashi! It is a usual custom to k-knock! Now please uh….NO more daydreaming in my class"

He had jumped away from the bigger man like he had been on fire and was blushing to his hair line as the professor barked out his instructions and sent the boy on his way.

"d-damn kids and lack of manners……not paying attention…..bastard Nowaki and his……"

Misaki could hear his professor from down the hall but quickly collected his stuff and ran outside to walk home, hoping that Usagi-san had not come to pick him up. He needed time to mentally prepare himself for the pounding he was sure he was to receive

Especially for evading his seme this morning.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Usagi……san I-I'm home" the small boy called out as he rushed to get his shoes off and make a run for his bedroom and pull a few pieces of furniture in front of it.

"Welcome home Misaki…"

"Usagi-san?"

The older man was no where to be seen as Misaki walked around the house looking for the source of the voice that had called to him.

"Usagi-san…uh c-could you please come out now?…..o-okay I'm going to make dinner now so don't you dare try anything funny baka Usagi!" It made the youth uneasy at how quiet things were.

"ha ha I love you Misaki"

"AH!"

Misaki had heard the laughter so clearly and became frustrated as the man still had not come out of his hiding spot

"S-Stupid rabbit! A storm is coming in so please don't say weird things and come o-out before I run outta here!" It was true, he could see the dark clouds coming and he didn't want to be around the house if Usagi insisted on being so…..creepy.

"alright my little Misaki, you are such a kid" the man chuckled to himself wondering if his little uke could possibly look cuter than when he was scared?.

Okay maybe when he is screaming my name in the pleasure I bring him when I-

The thought was cut short when the lights began to flicker and thunder resonated around the area and echoed off the walls.

"Ah!" Misaki jumped and bumped into the authors chest, scaring him more

"You afraid of the storm Misaki? I can help with that" Akihiko said with a lustful smirk as he stalked towards the boy.

"n-no stupid Usagi, now stop I have got to mak……mmhn" His statement was cut off as Akihiko captured his lips in a searing kiss that they both felt from their hair to the tip of their toes, though it was a bit focused on their groins.

"Us-Usagi-san stop! This…….this can w-wait till at least a-after dinner right?" Misaki couldn't believe that he was saying such a thing but it sometimes got the man off his back or at least for a while.

"Very well Misaki, but prepare yourself. I plan to make love to you all night, the storm seems to add to the atmosphere don't you?"

Misaki ignored that comment after a shiver went up and down his spine, though it should mean he was cold, it made his quite hot. He left to the kitchen.

_Pop!_ With that slight sound the power switched off as if someone hit a master button to power everything electronic down.

"Usagi-san!!!" Misaki leapt at his lover as more thunder and lightening passed through and lit up the apartment casting weird shadows. The wind whipped over the tall windows of the penthouse

Akihiko laughed to himself, careful to not let Misaki hear, and grasped the boy tightly in an embrace hoping to stop the boys fears.

"Why Misaki, I wasn't aware that you were frightened of storms. What can I do to help?"

"Baka! I'm not sca….AH!"

More thunder roared and the boy who had loosened his grip had tightened it again almost jumping into his arms in the process.

"Don't be scared I wont let the storm get you, in fact I think I may be able to distract you Misaki…" He eyed his petite uke and then grabbed him up in his arms, carrying him up into his own room

Misaki was thrown onto the bed and tried to cower under the sheets as more of the storm erupted around them. Akihiko was quicker than the boy however and began to smother the boy in kisses.

" I will make it so you cannot hear the storm anymore by drowning it out with your moans of pleasure my Misaki" Akihiko kissed the boy hard on the mouth and licked his bottom lip earning a gasp from the boy as well as entrance to his warm mouth.

"Mmm..U-usagi-san…..ah ha" Misaki was being swept away and was quickly losing all coherent thoughts of the storm.

"Mmm you taste delightful, I must have more."

With that, Akihiko began to remove the boys clothes, smothering every inch of his bare in wet kisses, groaning at his growing erection as his small uke began to pant and moan.

"Ha ha……nn..u-usagi-san….Ah! S-stop….dinner…mmm" Misaki's cries of protest were quickly stopping as his lover got closer and closer to his leaking member.

Neither seemed to be noticing the storm anymore and Akihiko was smirking into the boys skin as he heard his name mixed among Misaki's moans.

"Seems as you are feeling more relaxed Misaki" He laughed to himself as he left marks along the boys hips and inner thighs reveling in the wonderful taste as Misaki shivered and cried out.

"Pl-please….Ah! Nn I…..ha ha ah!" Misaki had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from begging about his neglected erection, why did this man have to be such a tease?

Akihiko removed the hand from Misaki's mouth, knowing his lover was being tortured and finally began to take the throbbing member into his mouth, sucking on the head a little and licking the beads of pre cum off of the boys slit

"AH!…..mmmm….f-faster…nn ha ah.." Misakis cries intensified ten fold as his whole member was engulfed in the hot caverns of Akihiko's mouth.

The boy came inside Akihiko's mouth and he swallowed the whole load within a few gulps, not even missing the drops on his lips.

"Mmmm delicious" He then proceed to grab some lube he secretly stashed under the bed for close reach when things like this occurred, which was quite often.

"Ah….ha ha …." Misaki whimpered slightly as a cool finger entered him and began to slowly pull in and out of his tight entrance.

"You're responding a lot tonight Misaki, I hope it storms more often you are so much more affectionate this way." He smirked and pushed in another digit beginning to search for that spot that never failed to make his young love cry out his name in pure bliss.

"AH! Usagi-san!……th-there!…oooo ha ha mmmn"

He had found that spot and pushed a third digit in and began to thrust roughly in and out of the shaking boy, making sure to pound into that spot every time.

"Us-Usagi….ah ha ha mmm….." Misaki could do nothing but feel at that moment as he felt his stomach tighten, getting ready to fly to heaven.

Akihiko sensed his uke was close and pulled the fingers out in a quick motion, causing a whine to escape his lovers lips, ready to protest the lose of filling for him.

"I'm coming in Misaki, you have school tomorrow but I don't plan to hold anything back, maybe plan a sick day…..nn ah" With a final smirk Akihiko pushed into the boy, however very slowly, one aching centimeter of himself at a time making Misaki whither under him and whine more.

"S-stop teasing Usa-AH!….j-just go already! Nn…" Misaki couldn't take much more of this torture and lucky for him neither could his partner.

The pace became rapid and sometime random, as Akihiko rammed into Misaki with as much force as he could knowing Misaki liked it a little rough. He abused his prostate with each earth shattering blow, the storm only a distant memory now. The small boy had grabbed him member and began to pump in time when his seme suddenly stopped all motion.

"Uh Uh my love, there shall be none of that, lay back and do not move your hands towards that, that is mine" He smirked as the boy paled but made no motion to move his hand.

"P-pervert what….ah, is your nn problem? Fuck me already!" Misaki blushed at his word choice or the phrase in general but he was so close and Usagi being still inside of him was driving him mad.

"I swear I will walk out of here Misaki, now do you want me to, how did you put it? Fuck you, or not? Remove your hand love." He watched as the boy obeyed, Akihiko had been using up his little self restraint and now pulled almost out of the boy before slamming back into him again hearing the scream Misaki gave as he hit his spot over and over.

"Usa-Usagi-san…..ah please t-touch me…nn f-faster."

"Misaki you are normally not this vocal, I like it." He complied to both demands, quickening his pace and grabbing the engorged member of his love and pumping it in time, bending over to lick the pre cum off of the tip again.

"Ah….nn I'm…I'm gonna…..co-com…..USAGI-SAN!" Misaki had reached his limit and contracted around Akihiko's own member causing him to lose control after only one more giant thrust.

"I Love you Misaki…" Akihiko pulled out after the two had stopped shaking enough and pulled the petite waist of his lover until they were close together, and fell asleep like that.

……………………………….............................................................................................

Misaki woke with a start looking around to see that Usagi-san was no longer in bed with him, which was a very rare occurrence…normally that man clung to him like he was oxygen or something.

Misaki lay back down and began to think of last night and of his lover as much as that made him cringe. Usagi didn't seem to be afraid of anything, not even that stupid scary storm from last night. It was a rare occurrence to have a storm that bad in the area at this time of year and now today it was perfectly clear skies.

"Baka Usagi always getting the best of me. I bet I wont be able to move without pain for a week with the number he did last night…" he noticed that he had no feel of pain as he sat up and found this very strange.

"I wonder what Usagi feels after……that? He is always so perfect and is always quick to be pervert geez….one day I will attack you, you stupid rabbit." With that Misaki got out of bed and called out for his lover.

"Uh, Misaki….We might have a slight problem"

"Oh No! did you try to cook again!!? How many times do….I…uh um Usagi-san?"

Misaki looked at the door and the man who had just entered and what he saw was………Himself. He was starring back at himself across the room?

"What is this?" Misaki said in a whisper as he began to examine himself. Strangely enough he found himself to have bigger hands and bigger…..everything. He pulled at his hair and

found it to be silver….

"Its ok Misaki…..breath, I cant carry you if you faint looking like this"

Misaki looked in a mirror in the bedroom and found himself starring back at Usagi-san in the mirror

"U-Usagi-san?"

………………………………................................................................................................

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Updates will be arriving soon**

**Remember to R&R (try saying that 5 times fast haha) **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all weren't waiting too long for this, I've had a lot going on but ya ****J**

**Typical Warning**

**Express your opinions please, it's a change from R&R ;)**

**Chapter 2!**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

"U-Usagi…..san…uh.." Misaki couldn't believe his (or whose ever) eyes as he reached forward and touched the mirror, and, against Akihiko's wishes, fainted right there in the middle of the floor.

Akihiko stood and starred at his lover and his own body sprawled out on the floor in front of him. He checked the mirror and began to run through their events last night.

"The food? The sex? The storm? Ah ha!" The thought of the storm brought his mind to the right place as he didn't remember the last time a storm had been that loud nor that crazy at this time of year.

He studied his now petite figure in the mirror and for once felt a pain in his back and hips…..this was….normal for Misaki? After words? The thought of his hips and back pain, though it should have made him wince, just caused the man to smirk at the thorough fucking he had given his love.

"Hm, this is definitely an interesting opportunity…." All sorts of ideas filled his head as he watched his body and the love of his life sprawled on the floor knowing he wouldn't even be able to lift half of himself up. Misaki was weaker than he had initially thought….interesting.

"Sleep Misaki, we shall see what this experience brings us"

He then sat and stroked his bodies head and waited for the college student to regain consciousness.

………………………………................................................................................................

The room was spinning, it usually wasn't so mobile right? Misaki slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the character above him….which was him…or his…body?

"Usagi…..san?" He tried to sit up and found it to be quite easy with this strong body to support him. Usagi was buffer than he had thought in the beginning…..scary.

"Oi, Misaki? Misaki wake up love, Misaki I Love you" Akihiko tried to sooth the boy but found himself impatient with the youth. He began to shake the mans chest trying to get him up so they could discuss this situation of theirs.

"Please t-tell me I'm….dreaming, or….something Usagi-san" Misaki then touched the face he now had and then reached across to touch his own face, attempting to squeal when he found it was no dream, it was hard to go high pitch with Usagi's deep voice.

"Breath love, I told you I couldn't pick you up and I was painfully right, your weaker than I thought especially around me" he smirked, but found that Misaki's face had a hard time making a sinister face.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WHAT THE HELL! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki was on full freak out mode and found his new voice to carry quite far and echoed off all the walls in the large house.

SMACK

"Get a hold of yourself Misaki!" Akihiko slapped Misaki one more time for good measure, knowing his own body had tough skin but it might get the boy silenced at least for a little bit.

They both starred at each other for what seemed like forever until Misaki moved towards his body and clung to it, not crying as this body didn't seem to do that, but clinging on tightly. Akihiko found it to easy to cry and hugged his midsection to try and comfort the boy.

"It's ok, this isn't really a….bad thing Misaki." Akihiko wasn't even aware of the reason for the tears but they came non the less.

"It was that storm I think, it was uncharacteristically strong for this time of year and we both knew something was up so its ok, right now we just need……breakfast! Go make breakfast love and calm yourself you brat" He chuckled and pushed his body out of the room, still contemplating his plans as long as he was stuck like this.

………………………………................................................................................................

The couple ate in silence and you could feel the tension radiating from Akihikos body as the boy tried to deal with the situation he was in.

"This is all your fault Usagi-san, I don't know how but it is baka Usagi!" Misaki had been muttering to himself through out the meal and Akihiko chose to ignore it.

"hmm…"

"What is it Usagi-san? An idea?" Misaki asked hopefully

"Hm? Oh I was wondering how I'm suppose to fuck you stupid when I'm like this…You obviously cant be the seme in your condition!"

Misaki starred for a second then began to hit his head on the table, it was true this body really had a hard head.

"Baka! How the HELL are you thinking about that?! There will be none of…..that….until we figure this thing out!! I cant believe you!!"

"You could…hm….well now.." Misaki's body could only make a slight smirk, much more innocent looking than his own but it was enough to set an alarm off in Misaki's head.

"What?!"

"Well, while we are like this we might as well reap the benefits while in each others body….we could learn so much!" He smiled as his own body paled

"W-what….you….you mean?…..uh.." Misaki thought he knew the man and his perverted thoughts but he wasn't quite sure what to do with that comment."

"Yes so much to learn and so much to teach! Misaki this could be fun for awhile now!" Misaki had never witnessed his body give a lustful look, and the one plastered on his face now was truly scary.

With that, Akihiko got up and left the room to set things up in his own room, knowing his young lover couldn't resist but to follow and see what he had planned.

He knew from his own experience where Misaki liked to be touched, but being in his body and feeling what he really feels could be a very…..educational experience. Oh the joys of finding even more spots of intense pleasure on this petite body by touching it while in it! He got excited just thinking about it and saw how easily this young body could become hard and throbbing.

"Misaki…." Usagi-sans call sent shivers up the young spine as this body reacted to the voice.

Slowly the tall lean body made it's way upstairs hoping to find a normal scene, instead of….well anything like he found as he walked into the toy filled room

………………………………................................................................................................

"Misaki, care to join me…..or you could just watch and enjoy"

Misaki found himself confronted with the image of Usagi-san touching himself while in the uke's body!

"Usagi-san! What the HELL are you DOING you sonova-" He was cut off as his body jerked and gasped as the man felt himself up and down.

"You know….My love..ah..you could find out nn how to touch me…ah the right way…this body is quite sensitive….I didn't realize the amount of sensitivity of…nn….the sides of your stomach…I must remember that.."

Misaki stopped and starred at his flushed body contemplating his lovers words. It was a chance to find out how to get Usagi-san to squirm for once.

NO NO WAIT! Why was he thinking about that sort of thing?! Usagi-sans body was turning him into a pervert!

"Usagi-baka! Stop it!" This body was incapable of blushing but he was able to get quite angry and loud.

"Try rubbing that cock up and down while playing with the balls Misaki and come join me" Akihiko called in what he found was a sensual voice out of his uke's body, though his own ears had never heard it.

Misaki stood there for a second and then a an idea struck him. He smiled and used one of this bodies best smirks.

"No thanks Usagi-san…."

He tried to walk out of the room and found the smaller body clinging to him, though he wasn't nearly strong enough to keep a good hold on the tall body that was supposed to be Usagi-sans.

"I'm too freaked out Baka Usagi and I don't want to do any of your perverted things thank you, not to my own body. And now that I am you, I don't have too!!" He laughed and walked out of the room leaving a very confused and angry looking Misaki-Usagi in his wake.

"Hmm, well this is interesting…." Akihiko began to think about what this meant, he was no longer in control physically….obviously still mentally.

He has to crack soon with my body, let him see what its like for me without my Misaki for awhile. Though he wasn't sure how he would take the with drawl…he had never thought of what it would mean when he was no longer the seme.

Downstairs Misaki was thinking of similar matters…

"Wait…..does this mean….I-I-I'm the SEME?!"

Both men were perplexed at how this would work, though Misaki couldn't see how he could have sex with himself while Akihiko just saw it as an opportunity to find out more about the reluctant teen he called his lover.

"I want my body BACK!" Misaki screamed in a shrill voice coming from such a large body. "Usagi-san, This is all YOUR fault!" he just knew it….

………………………………................................................................................................

**I Know it's a short chapter but I have a lot going on this week yuck!**

**I will update again pretty soon, within the next 5-7 days.**

**Please R&R, I want at least 11 reviews J **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading and the reviews I've been getting!!**

**Remember my warning though why you would have not seen it and stopped in the past two chapter is clearly beyond me lol….**

**Kk well keep up with the reviews and I promise this chapter is longer than the previous ones ****J**

**Thanks again for the reviews, how bout 5-10 more?? Please? I like to know if this is a worthy story of you guys **

**Anyways…….chapter 3**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

Lucky for Misaki and Akihiko, the switch had occurred over the weekend thus excusing them from needing to leave the house, but now it was Sunday evening and both were perplexed at how they were suppose to live each others lives in the presence of other.

"I refuse to go to school, it's a waste of my time and you are already failing your classes are you not?" Akihiko answered as he rummaged through his lovers clothes for some sort of suit and tie that he like, Misaki had hidden all the ones he had bought him.

"Usagi-san!!!! You have to go to school and act like me, not your usual pervert self, but me and NO I am not failing all my classes….just my literature class with demon Kumijou."

Misaki knew that Usagi-san could continue his books on his own except for when Aikawa was present, but there was really no way around sending the stupid Usagi to his school, he couldn't just miss all of his classes with out serious consequences and heavy bruising from the demon upon his return.

"I don't wanna go"

"You have to!"

"Well I don't want to and I always do what I want Misaki"

"Well for now you ARE Misaki and Misaki is a normal university student!"

"………fine but only for Misaki, I can learn how a normal teen acts at school and maybe bug Hiroki and hit Sumi all at once" He laughed to himself as his lover glared

"don't touch either one of those people stupid Usagi-san! Are you wanting me to get kicked out of college??" He stared down at his own body and fighting the urge to smack him on the head.

"I don't like that Misaki leaves me all day to go have people who are not me touching you and hitting you with books so it really doesn't bother me, I already told you I will buy you whatever you want anyways."

Akihiko knew he had a point and liked the thought of his Misaki home with him all the time and with no Sumi brat. Maybe he could really get his petite lover to stay at home, or at least get suspended for a good long while.

"Baka Usagi! You are in my body so I am…..n-now in control…..so..you need to go to school and not get me I-in trouble…..ok?" He knew it was a long shot but hey maybe it was worth a shot…?

Usami had never heard his own loud voice and noticed it made his new body shiver but heat up at the same time…..interesting discovery.

"Misaki I believe I am still in charge, maybe if you are nice to me then I will act more like you at school…but you know what I don't think you will be soooo I guess I will just go out and have some drinks with that Sumi bastard now…" He knew his body would react to that comment.

The younger man automatically grabbed his lover and picked him up, stunning himself into silence and stopping cold. He had not instructed his body to do that, it was Usagi-sans pure anger and his own body that reacted to the thought of the smaller of these two out with Sumi.

"Uh…I-I that is not ok Usagi-san….s-stop joking" Misaki stuttered in his new voice as he placed his own body down.

"Alright fine then…but I think I will just go to bed then _Usagi-san…_see you in the morning"

Akihiko knew his own sexual needs of his own body and was certain Misaki would be suffering tonight as he went right up to his own body and rubbed against him alluringly, enough to get a slight budge going in his lovers pants.

Misaki was astounded as he starred down at his erection, his Usagi-san really did have the appetite of a hungry lion when it comes to his own petite body…..

"N-night?" He said as if a question as the smaller body walked upstairs, swinging his hips and his ass like no bodies business…why did it have to turn this body on so much?!"

Misaki slept in his original room that night, instead of the writers room, it felt to weird to stare at himself sleeping next to this foreign body and was afraid he would lose control over his actions again.

Akihiko laughed to himself in his room that night thinking what a good addition this could make to the couples book story and couldn't wait for his body to snap and go crazy with the needs he knew he had.

Tomorrow was school and both mulled over this

………………………………................................................................................................

"Usagi-san get up or you are going to be late!!"

"Whose going to be late Usami-sensei?"

Misaki had not noticed that Aikawa had let herself in and was currently starring at him as if he had gone mad

"Huh? Oh…..I'm teasing Misaki saying him and me….sh-should switch places for the day…?" He hoped the fan girl could believe it…

"Oh! How wonderful and what a good book idea sensei!! This one could be another best seller I can just feel it! Now how about the love scenes we should discuss those I have an idea involving a…."

Aikawa stopped in her own sentence as Misaki (or his body) came downstairs dressed in suit much like Sensei, with a yellow tie perfectly fitting him. Weird to see.

"Good morning….Misaki" Misaki was going to have to KILL that stupid rabbit later, he specifically told him NO SUITS!

"Oh Good morning my love!!" Akihiko decided to have some fun and ran up to his stunned lover, throwing his arms around him and kissing him square on the mouth loving the fan girl scream from Aikawa.

"Get off m…..oh I mean….th-thank you Misaki…." He was going to KILL KILL KILL!

"AHHH! That was so cute Misaki!! Eeeep you should do that more often!"

"Oh I will! I love my Usagi-san so much! I just wish I didn't have my stupid University cause then I have to leave the love of my life in this big empty house where I know he just misses me….."

Misaki was going to have to bring this around he knew, Aikawa was looking like she was about to die of happiness.

"Well I know I just usually write my perverted books, but I was actually thinking of stopping you know and maybe doing oh I don't know, moving back to my home and reconcile with my brother and father or maybe sending Misaki as a gift!"

Akihiko was pissed now, Misaki knew how to push his buttons but he knew the boy would only keep going if he didn't go to that stupid school of his, plus now he could mess with his friend Hiroki and see what that batstard Sumi and his Misaki did when he wasn't watching.

"AH! You joker _Akihiko_ you know I could never leave your side lest I start crying and calling out to you to hold me. But we can discuss that later on when we are alone, now I have to get to school and be a good student."

Aikawa was still screaming over the intimate way "Misaki" had called Akihiko while the real Misaki was on the verge of jumping on his body and killing that stupid rabbit! Did he want him to die of shame!?

"Bye _Misaki_, be good at school and I will pick you up afterwards…" Misaki preyed to god that his lover could stay good at school and avoid getting him kicked out.

"Alright Sensei! Now we need to finish that manuscript and discuss what we talked about last week with Misaki and Akihiko characters and that edible thong thing!"

"WHAT!"

Misaki proceed to faint on the floor, trying to get Aikawa to just leave so he had time to think and change back. All he ended up getting was the woman pounding his head on the floor in a rage until he really did almost pass out, "coming Too" to avoid the already growing concussion…

How was he suppose to write about s-sex and….BAKA USAGI!

………………………………................................................................................................

Meanwhile at the university…….

"This is where Misaki runs off to, this is a lot different from my school days…." He laughed to himself as he went to literature.

He would have to apologize, with his body, to Misaki later, he had been kicked out of two of the boys classes for simply correcting the professors or pointing out when something was clearly idiotic and wrong.

He was looking forward to his experience with Hiroki teaching him, hoping that he could have fun with his long time friend and maybe get Sumi away from this alluring body.

He walked into the classroom and was prepared to sit in the front row right by the teachers standing point when someone wrapped his arms around his now petite waist. He froze for a split second and then grabbed a wrist and spun the attacker, ending with Sumi's back to the ground and a pained expression on his face.

"Hello br-Sumi" He said with no apology

"Uh..ah….h-h…..ah"

The air had been knocked clean out of the student and he was unable to give an intelligible answer. Seeing this, "Misaki" took a seat without a second look, hoping he had solved the problem.

Unfortunatly he had underestimated the brats dedication to being friends with someone who knew Akihiko.

As soon as he could breath, the youth was up and sat down next to his friends body, hoping to hear more about his love Usami-sensei.

"Hello Misaki! I'm sorry I scared you but where did you learn to do that?! You usually just freak out and call out Usami-sensei's name" he smiled thinking how this would set the boy off on a Usami tangent.

"I do…I mean well Akihiko taught me that and it would be wise of you not to touch me thank you, only Akhiko gets to touch me.."

"W-What? Ok…..you usually just complain about…..wait Akihiko?!" He had never heard Misaki call the author in such a close way.

"Yes that is my lovers name, now please stop talking to me unless you want me to flip you over my other shoulder"

Usami blocked the brat out and waited for class to begin and the fun to start with Hiroki. He still couldn't believe that Sumi would dare to grab his property in such an intimate way! He would have to see about revenge at one point but now the professor was here.

"Good afternoon Hiroki"

"W-What?! Takahashi I would remind you to address me in a more formal way such as Kumijou-sensei."

"My mistake Sensei, but I hear my lover speak of you so often in that way that it kind of rubbed off on me"

Murmurs began all around the room though they went unnoticed by the stubborn author. Hiroki just starred at the Takahashi brat and was reaching to find a book to hurl at him. He had never like this student but the thought of Akihiko finding him to be with him and loving him still stung a little.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN! If I hear another word about this you will fail my class do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes Sensei" was the feared reply from the students as "Misaki" just giggled a little at his friend.

This was going to be a fun class thought Usami

………………………………................................................................................................

By the time all of his classes were over for the day Akihiko was quite happy with himself though he knew he would be scolded by his Misaki later on for angering all of his professors.

During his literature class he had managed to get his friend so flustered that the class had ended early. All he had done was dodge every projectile thrown at him (years of practice), pointed out extra facts his friends had neglected to mention, ask for a longer paper and a better topic (as he thought the one given was mediocre and for preschoolers as he pointed out) and reminded his professor that throwing books at his students and potentially injure one of his students could get him fired and was against the law (he had gone through law school).

It was a good day for him and now he got to flip over Sumi one more time before going home to his Misaki and learn more about his body….

Misaki's day however had been less than ideal

"I'm home" Akihiko called out to the dark house

"Misaki?" He ran around the house looking for his lover, finally seeing a light under the closed door of his office and when opened, was surprised at the sight.

Misaki was curled up in a ball, hard to do with the size of body, in the corner of the room looking dishelmed and needy.

"Oh…Usagi-san I didn't h-hear you…..how w-was school?"

"Uh…Misaki what exactly is wrong? Not a good day with Aikawa?" he chuckled as he took a few steps closer to the boy who backed up more into the wall.

"N-no you stay over there p-please….no I didn't not have a g-good day!" it was still strange to hear his voice, this strong voice stutter.

"And what was so bad?" Akihiko had a feeling of what exactly was wrong with his lover however he wanted to hear it out of his own mouth.

"Aikawa shook me when I tried to faint like you did and I think I have a concussion, I had to act like it was normal to discuss all those perverted things about MY OWN BODY, and I can't think of you with…out…..never mind just…I-I'm going to bed!"

Akihiko grabbed onto his bodies wrist when Misaki attempted to get away, causing a shudder to go through his body and Misaki to gasp and pull away.

"How do you deal with this body!? It's so needy!!"

" I warned you that if you try to avoid a release it would only bring uncomfotableness to your body, my body loves this body to much to not touch it."

"Baka Usagi! You are just being a pervert….I-it's all in my…I mean…your head? I just need to focus and not touch you…uh I mean me? This is confusing!"

Both men wanted their own bodies back however for very different reasons. Akihiko was thinking of all the things he had learned so far about his lovers petite body and wanted to try them why fucking him senseless. Misaki was on the brink of insanity from the perverted needs this body kept bring forth.

"Its ok my love, and yes it is quite confusing but you can learn how to please me more in the process, I've found out many more ways to get you to scream out my name" He smirked.

"Ugh!"

Misaki sat there for a minute and then remembered that this pervert had to be him at school for the day, a frightening thought.

"Usagi-san……h-how was your day? Did you do anything…..interesting?"

The author smirked again and sat silent for a moment before sitting down more comfortably in front of his lover.

"Yes I had a wonderful day though I still see no reason for you to attend those classes when you are obviously not being taught right, and by such idiots! I try to correct them like any good student and they sent me away. However I did have quite a fun time in Hiroki's class, though when this thing is over-"

"WAIT WHAT?! What do you mean you got kicked out of class….w-what did you…." The boy looked like he could faint right there.

"Yes but you don't need that kind of an education from a bunch of idiots, in fact why don't I just home teach you!"

He knew how his lover would react and loved to watch his own face as it looked on him in horror.

"No way in HELL! Now….f-finish the r-rest of the day….."

"Well I avoided getting hit by Hiroki's books, if he hits you I WILL kill him Misaki, and I got to knock down that cheeky bastard Sumi, why was it never brought to my attention about the inappropriate way he has been touching my property?!"

"Y-You…Hiroki….the devil…..and S-Sumi…..class….w-w-what…..ah"

"Misaki I have warned you before about my inability to carry you if you faint, this body is not made for anything other than to be touched by me"

Misaki couldn't take it anymore as his world was spinning, he finally blacked out not being able to cope with the situation anymore.

Akihiko saw the fall coming and tried to catch his body, only to fall down underneath it. Strangely, this body seemed to react a lot when under his larger body, it was nice to know that his lover really did like their love making.

………………………………................................................................................................

Misaki knew he had been out of it for a long time, he couldn't see any trace of light through his closed eyelids. He laid there for a few moments and wasn't particularly aware of his surroundings, apart from the fact that he was feeling really good right now…….

"GAH!"

The boy was up in a flash and backed up against what felt like a dresser. The stupid Usagi had been kissing down his stomach….h-heading too….

"Misaki stay still! I want you to learn about my body too while in this predicament."

"Usagi Baka stop with the perverted things! And who says I even wanna learn about your body?!"

"Misaki, I was under the impression that you wanted to learn how to properly do this so you could at one point take control" Akihiko laughed to himself

"St-Stupid Usagi get off me!"

In truth Misaki did want to learn these things so he could finally do something on his own, however this was embarrassing when not in his own body, or even more embarrassing than normal for him.

"Misaki just stay still and I can teach you, I just expect you to pay me back of course."

Finally Misaki just gave up after seeing the man would not stop. Though in this body he could have easily pushed him away, he stayed still enjoying the sensations on this new body.

"Mm…ah oo….nn" Even in a new body Misaki couldn't talk his mind into keeping down his moans. It felt absolutely amazing as Usagi-san kissed down and up the inner most of his thighs.

"These are particularly sensitive spots so take note my love, and now I will teach you a flawless technique."

Akihiko finally took the throbbing member into his mouth and flicked his tongue at the dripping tip. He smiled around the erection at watching his own body withering in this much pleasure.

"AH! T-there ahhh…..mm..U-Usagi……san nn"

Misaki couldn't believe how much this body reacted to this simple action that his own mouth was causing, maybe he could have the confidence to do this for Usagi-san one day.

Akihiko began to rub his own crotch to learn more about this body when it was so sensitive and aroused. Misaki was very close as he could see his jaw working itself and his muscles showed to be tightening. One final act could bring him over the edge as he finally ever so lightly licked the slit at the tip.

Misaki saw white as he climaxed, he had always wondered what his lover felt like when he had an orgasm, seeing as he usually just called out Misaki's name. It was just as intense as his own and he tried to breath slower as he finished riding the high.

"You see what you can learn Misaki?"

"S-Shut up stupid Usagi-san"

"I do want my body back however this experience is quite delightful"

Misaki quickly got up, still breathing heavily, and ran out of the room to make dinner trying to stay with some sort of system still. Akihiko laughed at the boy and followed after.

"I just want my body back! Ugh…"

"I know Misaki but it obviously isn't a possibility right now, we wont be stuck like this forever"

He petted the taller bodies hair in an attempt to sooth the nervous youth, though he did relish this experience, he was a tad worried at the thought of not returning into his own body.

He couldn't exactly take Misaki in his own body, no that was wrong in to many ways even for him.

"Alright I will begin to look for some help tomorrow, but for now I think it would be beneficial to take advantage of this."

"W-What are you taking about?" Misaki asked very hesitantly

"Well I just sucked you off to show what to do with my body, now its only natural for you to reciprocate and show me _exactly_ how and where you want to be touched."

The man knew the reaction he would get but he couldn't resist as he began to pull his belt off and pull the button of his pants, angry hands stopped him.

"BAKA USAGI-SAN!"

Misaki ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom as this body was at the same time trying to get to the body downstairs who he could clearly hear chucking.

This sucked, he just wanted his body back….Nii- san Help me!

Downstairs Akihiko was trying to come up with a plan to get Misaki could be more willing in the new body and thinking of a way to switch back….

"Hmm maybe Hiroki can help…" He laughed out loud and ran upstairs to continue his new BL story of the two switching positions and bodies in the relationship.

"Misaki come out and read the beginning of my new novel!"

………………………………................................................................................................

**Hey guys! I have my ideas for how this story should proceed and end but….**

**What are your guys suggestions since you are the readers? **

**R&R to tell me or just to review lol **

**Thanks! I should update next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for my lack of postings lately, I've had my hands full with summer class**

**But here it is, the next chapter!!!**

**I've got some great reviews and some ideas too thank you!**

**Anyways I got off track so here's chapter 4 **

**J**

………………………………**.............................................................................................**

Akihiko had spent a small amount of time on his BL novel, that is until more pressing needs made themselves known.

He had figured he would sneak up on Misaki and see how long the youth would stay asleep while he teased him through the silk pajama bottoms. To his surprise he had found this small body got quite excited just laying next to his body…..

…..so that could explain Misaki's reluctance to sleep in the same bed with him…interesting.

Now he was tired and cranky from being woken up by the boy saying he must go search for a remedy to this unique problem. It was too early for this….

"You need to do this Usagi-san! I NEED my body back…..please!!!" the boy looked quite upset.

"I know that…..I guess I could talk to Hiroki….though his freakishly tall boyfriend may kill me…"

"Not in my body he wont you baka!"

He had a point….

"Alright Alright"

This was bound to be a fun day after the issues the two men had yesterday….

………………………………................................................................................................

Hiroki was ranting loudly to no one in particular while scaring Miyagi when Akihiko walked in with his normal authority.

"Takahashi! What is the meaning of walking into my office after yesterdays performance in my class!?!"

He quickly grabbed up a book and chucked it at the small body, though with years of training Akihiko dodged it quite easily same as yesterday. Infuriating the professor further.

"Hiroki I am here to enlist your help in a rather strange matter regarding…well it appears to be super natural or a phenomenon of sorts,"

"…….WHO ARE YOU CALLING HIROKI!? I AM YOUR PROFESSOR AND I EXSPECT TO BE ADRESSED AS SUCH!"

The veins in his neck were jutting out as Miyagi tried to find a quick escape route.

"Hiroki get over yourself, it's me: Akihiko! God this is getting to be annoying!"

Nobody in the room spoke for what seemed like hours until Miyagi broke the ice.

"Wow no way! That's some crazy shit ha-ha, so who got your body?! Not that poor Misaki?!"

"Yes it seems that we have switched bodies, putting my life in an awkward position and cutting me off from sex completely for the past few days"

"That would explain the dark scary aura…." Miyagi say the black cloud and shivered

"……..A-Akihiko…….? Impossible you idiot, I swear that man put you up to this didn't he Takahashi? Give it up now and you may be able to save what is left of your grade!"

"Its me you idiot, to prove it I know you are quite a loud mouth when drunk and often talk about that idiot of a boyfriend and how you love him to do this and that to you and his-"

"Alright already! Stop stop! God I hate you some times!…how did this happen?!"

"All I know is I was enjoying some of my Misaki and we had a great night……damn I miss my little uke!"

"Alright we all know you love the little brat, then what happened and what would have caused this?"

" There was a particularly weird thunderstorm that night as you should remember…."

"Ah yes I seem to remember that!"

Miyagi still just wanted out of the room though the conversation was intriguing.

"Yes well that's it other than enjoying the night draining his body…"

Everyone starred at the strange author for a beat of strangeness…..

"Right well I will try to figure this out and you just……keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

With that the author walked out the door to his class seeing if he could break the pitiful teachers of his love.

And a second later Miyagi was pelted with books as the assistant professor realized it was Akihiko who had made a fool of him yesterday…

"BAKIHIKO!"

……………………………….........................................................................................

Akihiko arrived at home and was immediately approached by his love, the older's body good at hiding the young mans anxiety.

"S-So…how did it go with the dev- I mean the professor?…"

"He said he would look up some information and try to help. How do you handle school everyday Misaki? I think you should just drop out and stay here with me"

Misaki could see he was completely serious….

"Usagi- Baka Why would I want to spend the whole day everyday with you and your perverted mind?! Now stop changing the subject and tell me what we should do now!"

"Oh…I see ya why would you wanna stay with me all day…"

"You know that's not……I-I'm sorry usagi-san…..um.."

He could see the hurt on the authors face.

Which just as quickly turned into a smirk……

"Really Misaki? So what your saying is that your madly in love with me and you want to stay here so I can make you wet and dirty all day?"

He was not disappointed by the boys reaction.

"BAKA! I'm going to my room and don't you dare follow me you hear!? I will see you when I can have my body back"

With that he ran to his room and jammed a chair under the knob the best he could as Akihiko was left laughing to himself.

Though underneath it was becoming quite a bother that he could not touch his Misaki without the boy getting freaked out about touching his own body.

………………………………................................................................................................

The next morning Akihiko headed to school early and left Misaki to sleep in, the boy finding his new body to be quite unable of rising on time.

A note arrived in his first lecture saying for him to report to Professor Kumijou's office immediately.

The professor in his first class was more than happy to send him off and away from his class towards the Devil Kumijou.

"I shall be going then, please try and refrain from making anymore mistakes towards these children you simpleton."

Akihiko walked out of the room oblivious to his teachers rising peace of mind at thoughts of what Kumijou was planning to throw at him…..

-Inside the office of the demon…..and Miyagi-

"Hiroki, what did you find out for me?"

"Well I did some research and talked to Nowak about any medical conditions and I think I found an interesting article on line about a myth or some other nonsense like that."

He riffled through some papers and threw a few books aside, nearly clocking Akihiko in the back of the head.

"Alright here it is"

"Thankyou Hiroki, and thank that gorilla of a boyfriend for me too ok?"

"E-Excuse me!!!"

"Just getting a rise out of you Hiroki"

"WHATEVER. Just leave, I'm telling the university that you are ill so you can read this and handle it yourself. That and the other teachers complain that…..you scare them….What do you do in Takahashi's classes?"

"Just correct the obviously flawed education these students are getting, that and maybe trying to get them to suggest doing the work at home so Misaki can stay with me, he's to cute and I know I saw some people checking me out…"

"GET OUT YOU SERIOUSLY DISTURBED MAN!"

"Goodbye Hiroki and thank you! Miyagi….good luck."

Akihiko ran and had a great time figuring out the commoner bus schedule. He would miss the experience but he was so low on Misaki right now he thought he might burst.

……………………………….........................................................................................

"Misaki…..Misaki……oy wake up…."

Misaki could hear the faint voice of that stupid rabbit but this body refused to open its eyes unless he wanted to pounce on him…..

"Just leave now Usagi-san……"

"Haha I cant leave you Misaki, you are my reason for living…now get up before I put you in a very difficult place."

Akihiko began to stroke down his bodies leg, making the sleepy figure groan and roll over closer to him. Then he made his current body shiver by stroking his hardening member and laying right next to him making sure his member made contact with Misaki's back.

"AH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY JUST STOP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING EMBARESSING!"

Misaki jolted out of bed and Akihiko finally got to see how scary he really looked in the morning.

Pretty damn Scary….

"I'll make breakfast, don't try anything you pervert!"

They both ate in silence as Akihiko teased the boy by rubbing his foot down his leg under the table every now and then while the other acted as if it didn't matter.

"Quit it, now please tell me I can have my body back!"

" Alright alright, well this article is suppose to help us somehow…Here I Haven't read it yet"

Misaki began to read aloud

_Myths and Legends_

_- The switching of bodies_

_It is said that the first case of people switching bodies was between a young emperor and his soon to be wife whom he had just met a week prior to the marriage. Both were said to feel a connection to one another almost immediate upon laying eyes on the other._

_Unfortunately both were quiet in nature and felt uneasy about keeping the other happy in their coming lives together. One morning the two woke up as the other, no recollection of how this change occurred. They met together and tried many things to switch back before the approaching wedding date._

_They were forced to live each others life, to afraid to speak of this to anyone else. It seemed like a lost cause as the two struggled to find a way back into the natural cycle of things. It seemed to be a lost cause as the wedding drew nearer and nearer._

_On the last night before they were to be married, the two talked among themselves about what they were prepared to do about the wedding if they were to stay like this. Neither had talked much before about their actual feelings on the wedding, just assuming the other felt it to be business between families._

_They both found out about the others insecurities and were able to finally declare their love for one another. They decided as long as they loved each others soul, the body did not matter._

_The next morning they woke in their own bodies and were able to get married and live a long and happy life together._

_The legend has persisted for many years and more cases have been allegedly brought forward of couples or close friends. Though nothing has been proved and the exact "Cure" has not been established._

The two sat there for what seemed like hours until finally there eyes met.

" Usagi-san……..do…do you have I-insecurities about k-keeping me happy…?"

The thought had never occurred to him before seeing how the author always acted on his own whims and ignoring Misaki's yelling.

"……Do you actually think about keeping me happy or me leaving you Misaki?"

Misaki turned red and sat there just starring at Akihiko who was doing the same.

This just got a little more complicated……

………………………………............................................................................................

**It's almost the end! One more Chapter!**

**Again sorry for my lack of posting but my classes just ended! **

**Normal request for reviews and maybe some ideas for fanfics that you would like!**

**Thanks for reading!!! The last chapter should be up within two weeks J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay folks, I got caught up with vacations and family and……too much!**

**Anyways this is the final chapter and I hope it is to your liking ****J**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for putting up with my lack of postings lol**

**Now for the final chapter haha enjoy….**

………………………………**....................................................................................................**

_**Previous Chapter**_

" _Usagi-san……..do…do you have I-insecurities about k-keeping me happy…?"_

_The thought had never occurred to him before seeing how the author always acted on his own whims and ignoring Misaki's yelling._

"……_Do you actually think about keeping me happy or me leaving you Misaki?"_

_Misaki turned red and sat there just starring at Akihiko who was doing the same._

………………………………_**...................................................................................................**_

**Chapter 5: The Switch Back**

Misaki woke with a start as he tried to figure out where he was exactly, this didn't look like his usual room nor Usagi's.

"Huh….eep!"

Memories of the previous night flooded through his mind as he saw his body asleep in the living room chair across from him in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"He couldn't possibly have thought…..I-I couldn't possibly have thought.."

Misaki sat in confusion dwelling over his lovers apparent insecurities concerning their relationship. The author couldn't possibly worry so much about him leaving him could he?..

"I know I could b-be more vocal but you have to know I….could never leave you, you baka" He spoke quietly under his breath watching the man he loved sleep.

The thought had passed through his mind on occasion , whether Usagi was insecure or not, but had it really been bad enough to cause this body switching? Had his own caused this as well and was he himself that insecure?

"Nnh…Misaki." Usagi began to stir

Misaki just watched as the large green eyes fluttered open and rested on him, watching quite intensely for someone who had just woken up.

"Yes?" He answered in a quiet voice.

The silence that followed was full of unspoken questions as the two picked up where they had left off last night. Starring at one another in complete awe and shock not sure of where to go from there.

Misaki knew Usagi was uncomfortable as he knew his own bodies signals well. He was first to break the silence.

"I'm going to….start on breakfast. I'll let you miss my classes for one day"

With that he left to the kitchen unsure of how the day would proceed from there

He hoped that the silence could stop

………………………………...........................................................................................

After a rather expected silent breakfast the two sat down again both thinking of each other and themselves and how they felt about their relationship. Both startled out of their comatose states as the phone rang loud through the enormous apartment.

"Hello?" Akihiko answered

"Bakahiko? You sound drunk you idiot, haven't you and your brat figured things out yet? God I hoped it was over"

"Hello Hiroki, we seem to have reached a strange point in the process of regaining our bodies."

"Argh you idiot it seemed so simple when I read over that lame article last night, you both love and accept each other right? So What's the problem!?"

"Hiro-san you need to be more understanding! Don't you have insecurities in our relationship occasionally?"

Akihiko listened intently as the two lovers spoke, interested in his friends answer

"N-No you idiot of course not! You tell me all those moppy things twenty four seven, plus who would want a big lug like you other than me?"

"Hiro-san is so cute I worry sometimes…I guess its silly to think you would worry about something like this…"

"Nowaki! don't give me that face…ugh yes I suppose I do worry about you _occasionally_ like when that doctor friend of yours seems overly friendly. I just hope that you love me enough to stay- why am I talking about this now!?"

Akihiko chuckled as he heard Nowaki's exclamation of happiness towards the professor. It did seem quite simple for them.

He looked over at Misaki channel surfing and sighed, he couldn't help but remember the boys reluctance in their relationship if you could even call it that.

"Akihiko are you still listening to me? Geez I think you and the brat need to have a serious talk- Nowaki get offa me you moron!- sit down and get this resolved before I fail that idiot of yours right out of college!"

With that the line was dead leaving the author to his own device's

"Who was that Usagi-san?"

"Just Hiroki and his boyfriend seeing if we had resolved this yet…"

"Oh I see….Usagi um are-are you ready to talk yet…..this silence is getting to me a little"

With a sigh the older man sat down on the couch and beckoned for his love to do the same

"Yes Misaki we should talk about this I suppose.."

Misaki started first, fearing he would clam up if he waited to long.

"Usagi-san…do you really put so much thought into my happiness and the possibility of me leaving that it would cause this…?"

"…Yes Misaki, you are my most precious thing in the entire universe and I cant help but get hurt at the thoughts that tell me you could leave me for some girl. I know you want to be with me, I think, but you act so reluctant so I do wonder if I can really make you happy"

"You don't need to….worry Usagi-san, I lo-l-love you and cant be w-with anyone else….I can try to be less objective….but I d-do usually want everything you do t-to me, even if I don't say it"

Misaki could feel the blush over this bodies cheeks, unaware that his lover could even do that.

His body looked like a walking tomato as he listened to the speech.

Akihiko looked out the window and saw approaching clouds and the small rumble of thunder in the distance, he hoped this was a good sign as he prepared his own line of questions for the boy.

"Thank you Misaki, I love you just the way you are, but it does please me to hear you express yourself if only every once in awhile. Now how could you possibly worry about myself leaving you and you keeping me happy when I constantly shower you with my love whether you like it or not?"

The thought was absurd to him

"I-It's just I'm so…..inexperienced and I show you a lot of my bad sides and get reluctant and stuff towards you. I just wo-worry about if you really could want someone like me when I act like that. I know your….very good…at showing your affections but I just feel as if someday you'll slip away from me like my parents did, leaving me alone."

"Oh my Misaki that is impossible, you are my reason to live, how could I die when you still live? I want you to stay as you are minus the more vocal part, I fell in love with the angry, shy, embarrassed, Misaki that you show only to me it seems"

The wind picked up around the city as lightening flashed in the windows and rain began to lead out of the grey covers over the sky. The two stayed silent pondering over the others feelings and thoughts. It was a lot to process but it had helped the both of them.

"T-thank you Usagi-san I really do l-love you and will learn to have more confidence in this relationship, if you do to that is…"

"Of course my love, thank you so much for reassuring me, I will remember how you feel if I ever get insecure. I love you Misaki"

With that the storm picked up in severity as the sounds echoed off the walls all around them.

The two embraced as Usagi-san learned how easily this body could shed tears. However, as the moments passed the two found themselves increasingly dizzy as the storm raged, both falling to the floor in a heap trying to stop the spinning of their worlds.

………………………………................................................................................................

When Misaki opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the heavy body pinning him to the hard floor beneath and how his arm was falling asleep as he tried to lift the weight off for breath.

The second thing he noticed was the body had silvery hair, broad shoulders, and was most definitely not his smaller, brunette body….

"AH! WAKE UP USAGI-SAN I HAVE MY BODY BACK!!"

The author woke with a start at hearing his lovers high pitched voice and looked down into those beautiful emerald eyes that only his Misaki could own.

Misaki struggled to get Akihiko's body off him only to find himself attacked by a shower of kisses covering every inch of exposed skin on his face.

"Stupid rabbit, get off of me, I want to make sure I'm not dreaming and that this is really my body!"

Akihiko paid not attention to his lovers pleas and continued his way down the boys neck also making sure he was not dreaming and this was indeed his ukes delightful body.

"Ah….mm u-usagi-san…..stop already…nn"

"Misaki I will burst if I do not have you and if this is a dream I want to make the most of it, so shut up so I can confirm that I am indeed in my own body and you are in yours"

He smirked as Misaki went limp in submission and began to moan louder as he had not been touched by these hands in so long.

"Usagi-san…nn ah more….please.."

"As you wish however I think it is best we move this to the room, rug burns do not sound appealing and I would hate to damage your perfect body"

Akihiko grabbed the boy and almost ran up the stairs, never recalling a situation where he felt quite so excited and urgent as he did now.

Misaki was thrown onto the bed and let the man quickly discard all of his clothing, not feeling any less embarrassed than usual but not caring enough. He needed this mans touch after the week he'd had.

"ooooh Usagi-san….yes…nn"

"Misaki it seems that this is really your body, though a more thorough inspection is needed, I must taste you! But first I need your touch, take off my clothes Misaki I need your fingers on my skin"

Misaki almost came hearing the man's passionate and desperate request. He quickly sat up and began to work at Akihiko's tie.

"faster misaki, I don't know how long I can hold out before I fuck you into next week…nn"

Misaki's whole frame shook as his fingers flew through the buttons on the older mans shirt and almost ripped his pants as he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. His anticipation shown through same as Akihiko's.

"Now Misaki lay on your stomach, I have yet to taste that side of you."

"Ah..Usagi-san…mm yes..nn"

Akihiko laid his body over the smaller framed boy and breathed in his scent, burying his nose in the chocolate locks. He nipped and sucked his way down the boys back, causing Misaki to shudder and wither under him.

"Your body seemed to miss this all to much my Misaki"

The man groaned as he felt his lovers anticipation, he made sure to get all of the boys sweet spots before positioning his head by the boys contracting and wet hole.

"AH Usagi-san! Mm…it's t-too much…ahh mmmm"

The uke thrashed about as Akihiko used his tongue to circle the tight entrance, inserting the organ as far as it would go. His hands pulled the boys hips up making Misaki rest on his knees and forearms.

"so..so good U-usagi-san…nn ah ah"

Misaki could feel his orgasm coming as his legs were close to giving way under the pleasure and care his backside was receiving.

"mm Misaki you taste so good… be prepared for a long night my love, I have missed your body and plan to make up for all our lost time"

With that he felt Misaki get closer to his completion, only to wrap his hand tightly around the boys base and stop the oncoming climax.

"U-usagi what are you doing?….please, l-let go I n-need to come!" Misaki whimpered

"Soon but I want the first time you come to be when I am buried deep inside you while you scream my name"

He smirked as he flipped his love over when his legs finally seemed to give out after the tortured pleasure. Akihiko held three fingers up to Misaki's mouth and he took them without hesitation, sucking and licking every digit with a fevered speed, his mind cloudy and only focused on his task and thoughts of completion.

"I will try not to hurt you but my patience is almost gone and once I begin do not expect any mercy from my love"

Misaki shuddered at the thought of what he had in store for himself. It was a shudder of only pleasure and desire.

Akihiko dove two fingers in and began to pump and stretch the tight entrance, trying to stretch him well but quickly. After a third was added, he managed to find that one spot that made his love scream his pleasure.

"USAGI-SAN!" The pain hadn't even managed to make it's way into Misaki's awareness before the utter pleasure of the contact.

Without warning, Akihiko pulled the fingers out and smirked as his uke whimpered at the loss, licked them clean and positioned his throbbing member at his loves entrance.

Misaki screamed as the huge member entered him without warning, causing him to convulse at the level of pleasure, he had missed this he realized.

"F-faster Usagi-san…ah nn yes!…nn more deeper..please"

The two kept up a fevered pace, meeting thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for both to reach their limits and come together.

Misaki knew it wasn't over yet but allowed his body to go limp and enjoy the afterglow of his climax if only for a moment.

"Ah Misaki I missed your body and how tightly you surround me"

The smaller man could feel as his partner began to harden up after only a moment and was quite surprised when he was almost violently flipped onto his stomach and lifted to his knees as his lover re penetrated him and began again.

"AH AH ooooh I-I cant Usagi-san…"

Akihiko held the boy up and wrapped an arm around him to fondle his already hardening member.

The two men continued like that into the late hours of the night, only stopping when exhaustion and sleep finally over took them. Both slept soundly into the late afternoon of the next day.

………………………………................................................................................................

Misaki awoke in his lovers arms glad to find that he was still in his very own body, though his back and legs tried to give out on him when he attempted to climb out of bed.

"Geez, how am I suppose to do anything for the next day or so…stupid rabbit"

He looked down at his love with affection and crawled back in bed to avoid any walking or sitting down, it was nice to snuggle every now and then.

Usagi-san stirred next to him and smiled down at the boy who had snuggle onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you my misaki and I will make good on my word to be more confident, I love you."

"…I love you too Usagi-san"

………………………………................................................................................................

The two spent the day in bed together, Misaki tried to hide the fact that he couldn't walk straight, however his lover was to perceptive for that and tried to take care of him to the best of his ability. Even trying to make him something edible.

Hiroki called the two later that day to find out how the two were.

"So you figured it out then?"

"Yes we seemed to have it all worked out and it feels good to be back in my own body."

"Ya well that's at least you're not a complete idiot. Make sure Takahashi doesn't miss anymore class though, he's gonna have to make up with his teachers and reverse all your psychological damage"

"Oh that's right, I wonder if I can still convince him to quit and just stay with me…"

"Where is that brat of yours so I can give him his assignments, I don't want you helping him."

"Oh Misaki is incapacitated right now and cant seem to leave the bed right now, I can give them to him though and I wont cheat"

Misaki had caught the last part of the conversation and blushed a deep ugly shade of red.

"USAGI-SAN SHUT UP WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO TELLING THEM SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I AM FINE!!!"

"Just Hiroki, Misaki"

Akihiko chuckled and hung up on the ranting teacher, running upstairs to cuddle with his favorite person

It was good to have things back to normal….

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and for all the reviews J**

**I really hoped you liked it and that you'll maybe review it (fat chance I know lol)**


End file.
